


'is there a reason you're naked in my bed?'

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: prompt fills [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: 'Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	'is there a reason you're naked in my bed?'

**Author's Note:**

> again sorry for the poor title/description, but it's going to be a running theme with prompt fics!
> 
> originally posted on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/136004600857/6-19-46-for-phan)

It’s 5am and Dan’s just finished the final bits of editing for the next episode of the Super Amazing Project, which mydamnchannel want to be uploaded, oh, sometime in the next hour. They’re not good with strict deadlines, or advanced uploading, but so far it’s going surprisingly okay; this is the closest they’ve ever cut it.

Dan sighs heavily when the video finishes playing through and no glaring errors have leaped out at him, finally removing his headphones. ‘Think it’s done,’ he announces, spinning his chair around to where Phil had been sitting on his bed. He stops abruptly, blinks. Blinks once more, just to check, but the image before his eyes doesn’t change.

‘Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?’ Dan asks, trying to keep his voice level.

‘Thought you might want a reward for all your hard work editing,’ Phil offers, continuing to masturbate as though Dan had never turned around to disturb him.

‘Don’t you want to-’ Dan voice cracks as Phil runs a hand up his own chest, pinches a nipple and moans, throwing his head back and arching his body beautifully. ‘-check the video over first?’ he finishes in a rush.

‘No, no, I trust you,’ Phil says, voice shaking almost as much as Dan’s.

‘Okay, I just need to. _Fuck_ ,’ Dan curses, pinching his own leg as a distraction as Phil reaches for the lube. ‘I need to fucking upload this Phil, you’re killing me, _please_.’ 

‘You better get on that quickly then, I’m-’ Phil runs a slick finger over his own hole, gasps. ‘I’m not sure how long I can hold out for.’

‘Fuck,’ Dan repeats, spinning back to the computer immediately. He opens YouTube, fingers slipping on the keys as he tries to log in when Phil moans behind him, and he curses again. ‘Not helping,’ Dan says tersely, wishing he still had his headphones on, wishing he didn’t know - or at least couldn’t hear - exactly what he was missing. He sets the file uploading with the bare minimum in the description and no thumbnail; they can always change it later. 

Video out of his hands, Dan sits still for a second, taking a deep breath before spinning his chair. Phil’s got two fingers inside himself now, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration. Dan can’t help but take a moment to stare before standing to shed his clothes and pounce - he’ll never understand how he got so lucky.


End file.
